Natalia Grennorth
Natalia Grennorth (ナタリア・グリンノース, Nataria Gurinnosu) is a member of the Hakuoh Academy Space Yacht Club who joined during Marika's second year at Hakuoh Academy. Appearance Natalia has blue-green eyes and dark red hair. At school, she wears the standard Hakuoh Academy uniform, and a pink Yacht Club hoodie during yacht club activities. During the yacht club's raid on the Princess Apricot, she wore a pink cheerleader costume with a green and white skirt and pink pompoms Sailing 16. Personality & Character Natalia is generally fairly friendly and good-natured, like most of the yacht club's members. She is slightly fiery or serious at times Sailing 21. Background Natalia's background, before she joined the yacht club, is mostly unknown. Plot Hakuoh Pirates Arc At the start of Marika's second year, Natalia was one of the four new members that joined the yacht club. She and the others introduced themselves before going off to the simulators with the second-years Sailing 13. While Marika was contacting Show in the clubroom, Natalia and the other first-year students were taking part in a simulator exercise. She was present when the yacht club learned that the Bentenmaru crew was in quarantine and happily agreed to help Marika Sailing 14. Natalia was present on the bridge when the Odette II left the relay station for the 'practice cruise'. She nervously listened as Lynn reminded everyone to stay sharp during the extra pirating duties they were to perform and that Marika would be overseeing everything as the Bentenmaru's captain. After going over the plan (and discovering the stowaway princesses), the yacht club prepared to depart. Once they had finished their preparations, the yacht club left the Odette II and proceeded to head to the Bentenmaru. As they left, Natalia and the other first-years looked back at the Sea of the Morning Star and the Odette II, commenting on how pretty they looked. Once they were aboard the Bentenmaru, the yacht club gathered on the bridge. Though not knowing the exact launch procedure, they attempted to get the Bentenmaru underway, with Natalia assisting Syoko at the radar console, though the first attempt was unsuccessful. While they were wondering what to do next, Gruier brought out some snacks for everyone to eat while they thought things over, to everyone's delight. While they were enjoying the snacks, Marika was contacted by Show who gave them the ship's instruction manual. With the manual in hand, the yacht club made launch preparations, giving an OK to Marika when ready. After the second attempt succeeded, Marika then decided to try an FTL jump, but there was nothing regarding them in the manual. They were then alerted to the imminent arrival of several military ships, investigating the earlier laser discharge. As everyone grew worried and with options limited, Marika decided to attempt a jump. The others assisted with programming the coordinates and flight plan, following the basic procedure Marika could recall. With little time to spare, the Bentenmaru successfully performed the FTL jump, to everyone's relief Sailing 15. After dinner, Natalia settled down for the night, sharing a cabin with Ai, Lilly, Maki and Ursula. The next day, she was present on the bridge as Marika came in after oversleeping. After changing into her captain's uniform, Marika briefed the group on the details of their pirate job, a raid on the Princess Apricot. Though quite a few had some doubts over whether they would be able to pull it off, Marika reassured them and restored their determination. After Marika thanked them, the group moved to carry out their work. Natalia participated in the raid on the Princess Apricot with the rest of the yacht club, dressed as a cheerleader Sailing 16. Not long after celebrating their successful job, Natalia and the others learnt about Jenny's situation and quickly agreed to help rescue her. However before they could act, they were alerted to an approaching craft, which turned out to be Jenny herself flying a Silent Whisper. After Jenny was brought onboard and had an intimate reunion with Lynn, Natalia and the others observed the discussion with Show regarding the details of their new job. With the arrival of the Hugh and Dolittle fleet shortly afterwards, she and the others took their places on the bridge and worked to get the Bentenmaru to safety Sailing 17. Shortly after touching down after the FTL jump, the Bentenmaru was soon surrounded by the Hugh and Dolittle fleet. Natalia and the others worked to ensure that the ship avoided the enemy's attacks while Marika and Jenny discussed their next course of action. As the enemy was closing in, Marika informed them that their next destination would be Junigh Coolph's private ship, the Glorious Coolph, and they worked to help make their escape successful. On reaching the Glorious Coolph, Natalia was part of the boarding party that boarded the ship, discovering the revolutionary rally being held there. When Robert Dolittle arrived, Natalia and the others moved to protect Jenny before she and Marika exposed Robert's misdeeds. Afterwards, the group celebrated their second success with another party on the Bentenmaru, before returning home Sailing 18. Nebula Cup Arc (Anime-Only) Not long after returning home, Natalia and the rest of the yacht club travelled to the relay station during a weekend to carry out cleaning on the Odette II. A couple of days into the cleaning, she accompanied the rest of the club to the Bentenmaru to deliver Marika's lost ring Sailing 19. She later participated in the yacht club's race to decide the three representatives who would participate in the Nebula Cup, ending in first place Sailing 20. She subsequently participated in the 19th Nebula Cup together with Ai and Grunhilde Sailing 21. Pirate Hunter Arc (Anime-Only) While Marika was preparing both a farewell cruise for the graduates and her next job (in light of the pirate hunting incidents), Natalia and several others were taking part in dinghy simulations Sailing 22. Natalia was present on the Odette II, when the ship arrived at the site of the battle between the pirates and the Grand Cross, only to find that the battle was over. She and the other yacht members boarded the Parabellum to return to the Sea of the Morning Star while the graduates took over flying the ship. She was also among the yacht club members who greeted Chiaki at New Okuhama Airport Sailing 26. Abyss of Hyperspace During the spring break before the next year of school began, Natalia helped with the yacht club's preparations for their recruitment drive Mouretsu Pirates: Abyss of HyperspaceMouretsu Pirates: Abyss of Hyperspace Chapter 1. The day after Marika brought Kanata to the Sea of the Morning Star, Natalia and the rest of the yacht club gathered together at Lynn's request. Lynn informed them of a mass information theft that had happened across New Okuhama City . They then watched as Lynn cooperated with the Bentenmaru crew in tracing the worm, eventually leading them to discover that it came from the security software provider. While the Bentenmaru tracked down the culprit, she and the rest of the yacht club helped Kanata solve the puzzle left behind by Kanata's father . Afterwards, Natalia and the rest of the yacht club began a decoy operation, spreading false information in order to cover for Marika and Kanata, and mislead the Yggdrasil Group. However after the two left on the Bentenmaru, they discovered a bug that had been placed on Odette-kun at the cleaners, rendering their efforts useless. Though Chiaki discouraged them from further action, Grunhilde's resolve moved them into convincing Chiaki to let them try to help Marika and Kanata . Natalia and the rest of the yacht club were present on the Odette II as it arrived at Hrbek Oda, with the Barbaroosa acting as an FTL booster. Under Chiaki's command, they engaged the Yggdrasil ships, allowing the Bentenmaru to go after the Advaseele. Later, they located and assisted with the recovery of the Advaseele from the depths of subspace after it had penetrated the X-Point . Skills & Abilities As a member of the yacht club, Natalia has knowledge of how to fly a dinghy from training simulations and flew in 19th Nebula Cup . She has experience at operating certain systems aboard the Odette II. She also has some knowledge of how to operate some systems aboard the Bentenmaru. Relationships Hakuoh Academy Yacht Club Natalia is on good terms with the other yacht club members, all of whom are friends with one another, and will help them out when possible. Gallery Hakuoh-academy-yacht-club.jpg|Natalia with members of the yacht club Hakuoh Pirates.jpg|Natalia among the Hakuoh Pirates Natalia Grennorth (Movie Manga Character Intro).png|Natalia (Movie Manga Character Introduction) Trivia References Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Students Category:Articles requiring plot summaries Category:Characters requiring personality entries Category:Work in progress